minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Order Hall
Treasure Room is a location in Minecraft: Story Mode. It is a building that contains numerous trophies belonging to Jesse's Gang (a.k.a, The New Order of the Stone). Appearances *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Jesse and Petra visit the Treasure Room to show Ivor the cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel. Lukas is also present. *In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse's Gang and Em (Determinant) land inside the Treasure Room after they go through their Oak Wood Portal. Afterwards, Jesse places all the remaining items in his/her inventory on separate Pedestals. Afterwards, the Portal Atlas and the cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel are taken by Ivor. Overview Location The Treasure Room is a building located within a city in the Overworld. It is situated next to Ivor's Lava House (Determinant), near the edge of the city. A small river surrounds the front of the building. An Extreme Hills Biome can also be seen in the distance. Architecture Exterior The exterior walls of the Treasure Room appear to be constructed out of Granite and Polished Granite Blocks. The roof of the building appears to be made out of Quartz Blocks. Out front, a large Gold Block sculpture can be seen above the main entrance. Interior The interior walls of the building are mainly constructed out of Quartz Blocks and Stone Bricks. The side walls feature several large windows made out of Light Blue Stained Glass. Several Obsidian support pillars are set in-between these windows. The back of the building contains an expansive window also made out of this Stained Glass. The floor is made out of Diorite and Quartz Blocks with red Carpet placed down the center. An impressive chandelier resembling the Amulet can be seen suspended from the roof of the building. Inhabitants * Reuben (Framed as a Porkchop) Visitors * Jesse * Lukas * Petra * Ivor * Axel * Olivia * Emily (Determinant) Notable Trophies Major Trophies * Amulet * Dragon Egg * Ghast Tear * Prismarine Shards * Withered Nether Star * Reuben's Porkchop * White Pumpkin * Portal Atlas (Temporarily) * Redstone Heart * Eversource Crown * Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) * Lukas' Journal (Determinant) Minor Trophies * Lapis Lazuli * Ender Pearl * Nether Star * Golden Apple * Diamonds * Armor * Blaze Rod * Sponge * Pufferfish (Formerly) * Spider Eye (Formerly) * Eyes of Ender * Music Discs * Posters of Boom Town with Magnus, or Redstonia. Trivia *In "Order Up!", The Treasure Room contains two empty displays. **These are later occupied by a third Nether Star and a Diamond. *The side walls will feature Banners from either Boom Town or Redstonia depending on which location Jesse chose to visit in Episode 2. **However, the Redstonia banners will only appear if the player goes to Redstonia and takes Ellegaard's armor (Determinant). *Additionally, the Amulet Banner, Gabriel's Banner and a Blaze Rod Banner can all be seen along the side walls as well. **The presence of both the Blaze Rod and it's associated Banner may have been foreshadowing events later in Episode 5 involving The Blaze Rods. *The Enderpearl on display is spherical, and not flat like it is in any other episode. *An Enderman Mob Head can also be seen on display. **In Minecraft, Enderman Mob heads do not exist. *Many of the trophies on display used to belong to Ivor. It can be presumed that Ivor willingly gave them to Jesse's Gang once they became "The New Order of The Stone". *Entering the Overworld's portal from the Portal Hallway will put whomever entered it in the center of the room. *In Order Up!, several pedestals were occupied with: a sponge, a spider eye, a pufferfish, and lapis lazuli. When Jesse returns to the Overworld from the Portal Hallway, those displays are now missing. *If you went to recruit Ellegaard and took her armor, posters of Redstonia will be there. *If you took Magnus' armor, they'll be posters of him in the Treasure Room. Gallery TrophyHall2.jpg|The Treasure Room as seen from outside. TrophyHall3.jpg|Alternative view of the Treasure Room. TreasureRoom3.jpg|The Treasure Room. TreasureRoom5.jpg|Some trophies on display inside the Treasure Room. TreasureRoom4.jpg Mcsm ep8 ReubenTreasureRoomMemorial.jpg|Reuben's Memorial in the Treasure Room. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Overworld